


Unforeseen Circumstances

by artandatrocity



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandatrocity/pseuds/artandatrocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate incident while getting ready for a date with Blaine, Kurt is forced to make a choice that's about more than just fashion. Kurt stands by his statement that fashion knows no gender, but this is one choice he never saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unforeseen Circumstances 1

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Force of habit caused Kurt’s arm to thrust from beneath the warm blankets in order to slam a hand on the snooze button, an all too familiar THWACK sound resounding in the sudden stillness of morning’s first conscious thoughts. Kurt rolled onto his left side towards the source of his annoyance, groaning at the effort required to summon energy for movement. Seeing the green numbers blazing 9:30AM led his lips to curve into a sleepy smile. It was four hours later than he would awake on a weekday, so this must be Saturday.

Opting to spend a few minutes luxuriously stretching his recently awakened limbs while still in the warm embrace of cotton sheets, Kurt slowly remembered his plans for the day. At 11:30 he planned to arrive at the Anderson’s, pick up Blaine, drive to a little café just outside of Lima for brunch and catch a matinee movie. Kurt’s grandma was in town for the weekend, and a family dinner would be the cap of his evening. While he looked forward to spending time with everyone, it was going to be difficult to cut short his time with Blaine. Granted, it always was, no matter how pleasant the interfering obligation.

Reluctantly tossing the comfy blankets aside, Kurt forced himself to swing his legs to the side of the bed and stand shakily on the floor. Blindly grabbing for the hooded sweatshirt of Blaine’s that he borrowed a few days ago (really, he just wanted something that smelled like his boyfriend) and carelessly pulling it on, he padded up the stairs to begin the morning battle with the coffee pot. No matter what day it was, making coffee always came before all else.

After a brief moment of frustration while attempting to troubleshoot the fact that the appliance wouldn’t turn on -only to realize that it wasn’t plugged in- the pot began filling with caffeinated goodness. Within a couple of minutes Kurt carried a steaming mug back down his room. While taking a few sips he made a mental list of exactly what he wanted to wear today. He then placed the cup on top of his set of drawers and headed for the bathroom.

In the shower, warm water pelted his shoulders and the sensation of relaxing muscles took Kurt by surprise. He didn’t even know when that much tension settled there. Enjoying the content feeling his body radiated, but remembering the coffee that would be cold if he took too long, he washed rather quickly. Once he dried himself off, Kurt hurried back to his room, ready to dress and continue preparing for the day ahead.

Today his layers of fashion were minimal. In the evening his grandma would be coming over for a family dinner, and for that event Kurt would need to change outfits, no matter what he wore for this date. Wanting to spend as much time with Blaine as possible beforehand, he opted to wear something that wouldn’t take the usual 15 minutes to get out of. This way, he didn’t need too much time to change and prepare for dinner, so he could spend more time with his boyfriend.

Last night he decided on his ensemble, but only now did he pull the articles out of his closet to lay them on the bed. Once they were set out, Kurt picked up his mug and took a few deep swigs before setting it back atop his dresser. Opening the top drawer, Kurt wrinkled his nose in disappointment. There were only three pairs of briefs left, which meant he could no longer avoid doing laundry in the imminent future. Sighing heavily, not looking up as he surveyed his options, he reached for the cup in front of him. Before his sight caught up with his brain, coffee flooded the drawer, and in less than a second he was left with no clean underwear.

Panicking, Kurt rushed upstairs to the linen closet, grabbing a few dark colored towels before returning to the scene of his carelessness. When all of the liquid was cleared away and the offended fabric safely in the washing machine, he glanced toward his clock and realized there were 25 minutes left before he needed to leave. His hair still needed to be styled, he was one product short of finishing his morning skincare routine and there wasn’t anything on his body other than his navy blue bathrobe. If he didn’t get moving soon, there was no doubt that Kurt would be late picking up his boyfriend.

Choosing to deal with skin and hair first would give him a few minutes to consider solutions to the underwear dilemma. Moving out of pure habit to complete the tasks, Kurt weighed his options. Going commando was a possibility, but he couldn’t stand the inevitable chafing that ensued. Still it was a more realistic idea than the thought of wearing a dirty pair, which was never ok, let alone when on a date. He supposed borrowing something from Finn could work, but knowing the cheap fabrics his step-brother favored, he might as well go with the first idea.

Feeling more hopeless about the situation with each fleeting notion, Kurt was on the verge of admitting defeat and accepting chafed inner thighs for the day before he remembered that a final option existed. Running his fingers through the already perfect hairstyle, he moved towards the closet. Stretching to his full height, he began scrabbling around in the corner of the top shelf, searching for the item he almost completely forgot about. After a few seconds of this his fingers came in contact with a texture that wasn’t common in his wardrobe. Kurt grabbed the material and his hand emerged, fisting a bundle of red lace. He stared at the fabric in his hand for a moment, remembering how it came to inhabit his room in the first place.

A month or so back he hosted a movie musical marathon at his house for any of the New Directions girls interested in attending. Everyone spent the night and come morning the living room was a mess of pillows, sleeping bags and personal belongings. After the girls cleared out, Kurt spent some time cleaning. They hadn’t caused too much damage but a vacuum was definitely necessary. Lifting the skirt of the couch to make sure nothing managed to get stuffed underneath it, he spotted small heap of fabric. The boy reached for it and gently pulled the thing out from the shadows with just the tips of his fingers. Once in full light, Kurt immediately recognized them as girl’s panties and quickly dropped them, letting out a short squeak. Resisting the urge to grab a pair of tongs from the kitchen and toss the lace directly into the fireplace, he gingerly picked the panties back up and dashed for the laundry room. It seemed rude to discard something that didn’t belong to him. Hopefully Carole would wash them with a load of her laundry and Kurt would wait for one of the girls to ask if he’d found anything they left behind.

When he explained the situation to his step-mom later that day, she happily ran the underwear through the wash and set them atop a pile of Kurt’s freshly laundered clothes. Trying with all his might not to think about who they might belong to (because no matter who owned them, it was a mental image he would probably never be capable of erasing) he shoved the panties unceremoniously into furthest corner of the highest shelf in his closet. Determined not to think about them again until someone approached him, Kurt managed to forget their existence. None of the girls ever inquired about left-behind items and in time he completely forgot they were there. That is, until this particular panic attack.

With 10 minutes remaining to dress and be out the door, Kurt realized he no longer had time left to over-analyze his decisions. At least he knew there was no way Blaine would find out, no matter what he chose to do. The one advantage of cutting their time short today was that there’d be no opportunity for the boyfriends to capture any intimate moments alone. Sighing in defeat, he untied the belt of his robe, allowing it to fall open before slipping it off his shoulders. As he began pulling the panties up his legs, he noted the unfamiliar sensation of lace sliding across his skin. Coming in contact with women’s underwear was not a scenario in which he previously considered being involved. Once situated in them he raced to finish dressing, pointedly avoiding the mirror until he squeezed into black and white pinstriped skinny jeans. Attempting to ignore the strange, but not all together unpleasant, feeling of lace under his tight pants, he threw on the rest of today’s outfit- a short sleeved white button down shirt, a slim red tie, and simple black ankle boots. After a brief once-over to make sure he was presentable Kurt grabbed his keys and wallet, flew down the stairs and out the front door, shouting “Be back later!” over his shoulder to whoever might be listening.

He let out a deep breath while pulling out of the driveway, grateful that his day was on its way to being back on track. A smile crossed his face for the first time in an hour as Kurt thought about the wonderful afternoon ahead. Shifting slightly in his seat, he felt the soft scratch of the panties and reminded himself that laundry was the number one priority come morning. There wouldn’t be time today, and if he slept without underwear tonight it wasn’t the end of the world. For now he pushed these thoughts out of his mind, concentrating instead on how much he couldn’t wait to fold Blaine in to his arms and kiss him good morning.


	2. Unforeseen Circumstances Ch. 2

The afternoon slipped past Kurt much more quickly than he wanted it to. As usual, when Blaine’s smiling face greeted him on the doorstep, the older teen became incapable of feeling anything other than the electric crackle through his body that always accompanied being in close proximity to his boyfriend. After an embrace and kiss that suggested they had not seen each other in weeks rather than the 14 hours since parting ways last night, both boys hopped in the car. It wasn’t more than a 20 minute drive to the café and the two maintained their customary chatter during the journey. Kurt would never understand how they always managed to find things to talk about, no matter how many hours of his life he must have already spent talking to Blaine. The chatter continued as they sat down to order brunch, pausing just long enough to make their requests to the waitress. Silence reigned only once they began eating, after realizing that they were going to have to rush to make it to the movie on time.

Nothing about the film really made an impression on Kurt. The story was unremarkable, as was the acting. However he was in no way sorry to be there because the darkened theater afforded the opportunity to hold Blaine’s hand for an hour and a half. Even after all these months, Kurt still relished the feeling of the shorter boy’s fingers laced with his own and the pleasure of absentmindedly stroking small circles on the soft skin with the pad of his thumb. It was such a simple action, but the comfort it brought was incredibly satisfying.

All too soon the time arrived to drive Blaine home. A mile or two away from the house Kurt remembered something he’d been meaning, but forgotten, to ask for the last few days. Completely changing the subject of their current conversation he inquired,

“Oh hey, did you watch the copy of Rocky Horror that I loaned you last week? ‘Sweet Transvestite’ has been stuck in my head for days and I don’t think it’s going anywhere until I sit down and watch the entire movie again.”

Blaine grinned and snapped his fingers before replying,

“Dang, I was really hoping you’d forget that I borrowed it. Now I actually have to go buy my own.”

Kurt chuckled softly.

“Well my dear, as much as I love you, I loved Tim Curry long before we met. I’m not quite ready to let you steal him away just yet.”

Blaine wrinkled his nose while saying,

“But he’s all… old now.”

“That may be, but tell it to the part of my brain that only sees his 29 year-old legs.”

“Wait… how do you know exactly how old he was when that was filmed?” Blaine asked.  
“As I mentioned before,” Kurt said, “I loved him long before we met. And you know that retaining trivial information is one of my many talents.”

“Just like your modesty” Blaine jokingly retorted.

Their playful banter continued the rest of the journey, cut all too short when they pulled into the Anderson’s driveway. As much as Kurt looked forward to the evening with his family, he wasn’t ready to let his boyfriend out of his sight just yet. Before shifting the car in to park and turning off the engine he glanced at the dashboard clock.

“I have about 10 minutes before I really need to get going. Can I come in and get my movie?”

Blaine smirked wickedly.

“Is that really the only reason you want to come in?”

“Well… it’s the secondary reason, at least.”

Both boys scrambled out of the car and raced for the front door, Blaine fumbling slightly with the house key in his haste to turn the lock. Once inside they barreled down the hallway to Blaine’s room, not even waiting for the door to click shut before they were closely entwined. Kurt immediately encircled his lanky arms around the other teen’s slender waist, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Blaine moved slightly slower, languidly wrapping his own arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Still only a foot inside the room, with their lips still moving together in a practiced yet ever-exciting rhythm, they stumbled towards the bed. Pulling apart just long enough to sit without falling over, Kurt had a split second to remember that he couldn’t stay for very long. The thought was quickly pushed away once Blaine’s mouth was once again upon his, tongue running along Kurt’s bottom lip before being replaced by teeth nibbling lightly at the plump flesh. The sudden switch of sensations caused Kurt to moan, wrapping himself tighter around the boy in his arms, feeling the action returned when the constriction around his neck pleasantly intensified.

Without realizing who initiated the change in intensity, suddenly Blaine lay on his back upon the bed, Kurt’s knees straddling his thighs. Kurt licked the roof of Blaine’s mouth as the other boy followed along, desperately trying to keep the slick muscles moving against one another. When Blaine ran his hands down Kurt’s back, taking care to apply maximum pressure without accidentally causing damage to the shirt, the taller boy involuntarily rocked his hips forward, whining quietly. As Blaine’s hands reached his ass, Kurt felt fingers slipping swiftly into the waistband of his jeans. As soon as the digits made contact with the lacy fabric hidden beneath the denim, both boys froze. In the heat of the moment Kurt had entirely forgotten the reason he was grateful that they wouldn’t get this sort of alone time today.

A moment passed before Kurt yanked himself away from Blaine’s face with a rather wet, unattractive noise, looking down at the shocked face beneath him, a horrorstruck expression crossing his own features. The intruding fingers rested on the panties for a few seconds longer before flying out of Kurt’s pants. Both boys’ eyes were wide, their bodies frozen as they stared at each other. Finally Kurt flung himself sideways off the bed, somehow managing to land on his feet with a reasonable amount of grace. He paced the length of the room twice, Blaine staring at him all the while, until a tentative voice floated from the pillows into his ears.

“Uh… Kurt… what are you wearing?”

Instantly the humiliated boy flushed the deepest red imaginable, desperately grasping for an answer that would both sound coherent and provide a reasonable explanation. Unfortunately in the heat of the moment he couldn’t find anything to say that sounded even remotely rational. Of course Kurt knew that he had an entirely understandable reasoning for his lace-clad ass, but seeing Blaine’s stunned, confused stare threw him completely off balance.

Kurt unsuccessfully attempted to swallow his panic. Finding himself incapable of speech, he turned on his heel, threw open the door and raced down the hall in an attempt to put as much distance as possible between himself and this terribly awkward situation. To his credit, Blaine did not follow him. Whether it was because shock continued to glue him to the mattress or because he knew nothing would come of chasing his boyfriend at this moment, Kurt didn’t much care. It took all of the self-restraint left in his body to not slam the door behind him as he fled to the solitude of his car.

Seated safely in his vehicle, Kurt leaned forward to press his head against the steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths in an effort to calm himself before beginning the remainder of his drive home. Although his heartbeat resumed its normal pace, his thoughts continued to ruthlessly chase each other. After a little less than a minute he realized that this driveway was one of the last places he wished to remain. Firmly turning his key forward in the ignition, Kurt squared his shoulders and started backing up towards the road. The further he drove, the more determinedly he shifted his thoughts forward from the humiliation he just suffered into the excitement of a grandson about to see his beloved grandma for the first time in nearly three years. Tomorrow he would have to talk to Blaine, but not until after an evening of warm-fuzzy family time and a solid night’s sleep. By then his wits will hopefully have returned.


End file.
